


The Confrontation of Caitlin Snow and Killer Frost

by HazardousHeart



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dark, I love Frost but needed to write this because the lyrics fit so well, Inspired by Jekyll & Hyde lyrics, Open Ending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazardousHeart/pseuds/HazardousHeart
Relationships: Killer Frost & Caitlin Snow
Kudos: 3





	The Confrontation of Caitlin Snow and Killer Frost

When Caitlin got home, she closed the door behind her and shut her eyes, leaning back against its flat surface. She was alone, and she didn’t have to pretend anymore. She didn’t have to pretend that she didn’t hear vicious voices in her head, or see pale figures lurking at the edges of her vision.

Weary from a long day of acting like there was nothing wrong with her, the scientist pushed herself off of the doorframe, and headed for her bedroom. She didn’t bother turning on the light, she just sat at the foot of her bed, and hung her head.

“It's over, I know it is... no one can know.” She lets out a deep breath, and feels something break within her. The growing strength of Killer Frost, and the hope that’s lost... No one can know.

Caitlin knew this was the end of everything. She was losing the fight. Every day the pain and the cold had a tighter hold on her heart. She couldn’t keep this up forever... Control over her mind was slipping, and soon she’d be gone. The worst part? She was completely alone. She couldn’t tell anyone the truth.

“They'd only see the tragedy, they wouldn’t see that I tried.”

And honestly, how could they? The shadow of Frost’s evil would always remind them that she’d lied. The scientist got up and walked to the other side of her room, where a doorway led to her bathroom. She flipped the light switch, and looked into the mirror. Brown eyes stared back at her, but something in them was gone. Something in them was _wrong_. Those chocolate pools and each honey colored fleck in them seemed void of warmth.

“Aren’t I a good person? A good friend, a good doctor?” She whispered to the figure that didn't feel like herself in the reflection of the glass, “I’m not going crazy, I’m not, but... There’s something else here, and it feels like such a fine line between me, and —“

She stops. She’s not alone. She feels the hair on the back of her neck stand straight up, and the cool sensation of an icy breath roll over her shoulder. Caitlin spins around and steps through the door, but finds that she’s no longer standing in her bedroom. There’s just darkness, and the cold. This is their vague inner world that she sees when she closes her eyes. This is where she and her demon torture one another most nights until the sun rises and she awakens.

“Did you really think that I would ever let you go? Did you really think I'd ever set you free?” Silvery eyes stare back at her from the pitch blackness, and slowly, Killer Frost emerges into view like mist. She’s pale, and menacing, with a sadistic grin twisted across her frostbitten lips.

“You will never get away from me!”

Caitlin is shivering as the monster draws nearer. Her teeth are chattering, and she wraps her arms tightly around her quivering frame.

“All that you are is a face in the mirror! This isn’t real, if I close my eyes, then you'll disappear!”

“No, I'm the _future_ that you face when you face the mirror! As long as you live, I will still be here!”

It couldn’t be true, she wouldn’t let it be true! Caitlin shook her head, and stood her ground. If she let the cold overtake her, she’d be gone forever. Tonight would be the end of this nightmare, one of them would utter their dying scream. She could sense it, there was no more stalling, tonight would be the end of this demon dream.

“This is not a dream, Snowflake, and it will never end! This one is the nightmare that goes on!” Teeth bared and eyes glowing in the darkness, the phantom-like figure seemed to shudder with anger as she somehow sensed Caitlin's thoughts, “I am here to stay, no matter what you may pretend, and the cold will flourish long after you're gone!”

Tendrils of icy mist reached for Caitlin and she stumbled backwards. Her heart beating wildly in her chest, brown eyes darted back and forth, searching for a way out, but the light that had once shown there had been snuffed out long ago.

“Soon you’ll be gone, like you never existed! I won’t lose control to you!”

“You can't control me, I live deep inside you!” Killer Frost cackled, eyes screwed shut as the shrill sound tore from her throat, “Each day you've felt me devour your soul!”

Caitlin scrambled backwards again, trying to find some sort of strength within herself. She was growing weaker, it wouldn’t be long now. There was no escape from her own mind, and the beast that inhabited it.

“I don't need you to survive like you need me!” She shouted back through clenched teeth, her voice shaking, “I'll become whole as you take your final breath!”

The mist billowed like a snowstorm, ice crawling over the floor like silvery vines, reaching for Caitlin. She whirled around and broke into a run, racing through the inky darkness. There was no one to save her, and no hope to cling to. Team Flash couldn't reach her here.

“I'll live inside you forever!” Came Killer Frost’s scream from behind her, “With winter herself by my side!”

A wall of ice materialized before her, and the brunette skidded to a halt. She turned to the left, and then the right, but the jagged wall of freezing thorns grew. She was cornered.

“No!”

“Yes! Now and forever, they’ll never be able to separate Caitlin from Frost!”

The scientist’s legs gave out, and she fell to the ground, her back pressed against the bluish mass of ice. The cold seeped through her skin, ran through her veins, and took hold of her heart.

She was like a wounded animal, her gaze locked with that of a ravenous predator. This was it, she’d disappear, and who knew what would happen next? Pain, so much pain, and hate taken out on the people she loves. No, never!

“I have no choice,” She sobbed, “It’s over now! It's time to die —”

“No, not I! Only you!”

“If I die, then you die, too!”

“You’ll die in me, I'll be you!”

The swirling mist turned to a veil of thick fog. It stung Caitlin’s throat, and made her eyes tear up. Cold hands took hold of either side of her face, and through her tears, she saw gleaming eyes and a maniacal grin.

“Damn you, Frost! Set me free!” She choked on the frigid air.

“Can't you see? You are me!”

“No! Deep inside —“

“I am you! You are ice!”

Gone, everything was gone! The ice, Frost’s hands, she couldn’t feel and she couldn’t move. Caitlin’s vision faded, the world felt like it was spinning, and suddenly all that existed was the sound of her own scream and Killer Frost’s echoed laughter.

“No — Never!”

“Yes, forever!”

“God damn you, Killer Frost! Go to Hell!”

“I'll see you there, Caitlin!”

“Never!”


End file.
